


gillyweed and firewhiskey

by myhopelessromanticworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Self-Indulgent, Underage Drinking, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhopelessromanticworld/pseuds/myhopelessromanticworld
Summary: hi! this is my first work ever! i was highly disappointed in the lack of neville fics and decided to write some of my own. if you have any suggestions or comments please let me know otherwise this is just a fluffy piece i wrote about the most underrated gryffindor boy! enjoy!also this is written with a female reader in mind!also also this takes place in goblet of fire!the playlist i wrote this to: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2P1AM69WM9QMKwkfJjkrBP
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Reader
Kudos: 41





	gillyweed and firewhiskey

He set his bag down on the grass and began rolling his jeans up towards his knees. After he slipped his shoes and socks off, he waded into the cold water of the muddy lake. The muck squished unpleasantly between his toes, but he ignored the feeling as he rolled up the sleeves of his sweater. He began shifting and digging out the soft, wet earth that made up the water’s edge, the plant wouldn’t be easy to find but he was determined to find the root before Harry’s next event in the tri-wizard tournament. Gillyweed was the only solution Neville and Harry could think of for the next task which would require being underwater for up to an hour. Neville quickly focused on finding the root and tuned out everything else as he examined every vegetation he pulled from the muddy bank. It wasn’t long before the boy heard footsteps approaching the bank he stood in, his head snapped up towards the intrusion and was relieved to see Harry smiling at him from beside his belongings.  
“I see you started without me,” Harry mused. Neville released a nervous chuckle before he replied, “Gillyweed’s a bit tricky to find, figured we’d need all the time we could get to find it.” Harry nodded his head and set his bag down beside Neville’s before settling down against the trunk of an old, weathered tree. “I’m going to do some reading on a few alternative options we could explore if we can’t find the gillyweed,” as he spoke, Harry pulled a rather large book out of his bag. Neville hummed in response and continued searching for the seemingly elusive weed.  
The boys worked tirelessly to find answers to Harry’s problem, the only noise being pages turning from Harry’s reading, water shifting around Neville’s calves, and the occasional disappointed murmur from the boy working in the water. As time passed, Neville realized his toes and fingers were going numb, his cheeks had also turned a delicate shade of pink and if he reached up and touched the flushed skin, his fingers would be shocked by the cold temperature. Neville pushed the thoughts of the cold air out of his head as he continued to rake his fingers through the wet dirt.  
Neville was beginning to get discouraged when a small pop of green amongst the brown lake floor caught his eye. He delicately pulled the translucent green root from the soil and immediately lit up, “Harry! I’ve found gillyweed!” The boy jumped at Neville’s excited voice and a large grin broke out over his face, “Brilliant Neville! Do you think you’ll be able to find more?” Neville nodded excitedly, “Gillyweed grows in groups, and the roots look thick and healthy! I’ll just have to find the rest of the pods from this root.” Harry couldn’t help the small smile that lingered on his face as he watched his tall friend bend back down and began searching for more gillyweed. He didn’t express it very often, but Harry thought herbology was good for Neville - having a knack for the subject made Neville more confident and happy. Harry chuckled to himself quietly before going back to the rather boring book Hermione had given him about water-related magic.  
Neville excitedly continued his search but was quickly interrupted when laughter filled the air coming from just over the small hill that led to the embankment. Both boys looked in the direction of the melodic noise. To their reliefs, three familiar faces popped over the crest of the hill; Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Y/N. Luna waved excitedly to the boys, “Hello!” Harry smiled in response and Neville lifted a long arm above his head and waved back.  
“What are you three doing here?” Ginny snorted in response and quickly shot back, “What? You’re not happy to see us Harry?”  
Danny quickly tuned out her bickering friends and walked to the edge of the water where Neville had dug out more gillyweed. “Aren’t you cold?” His head snapped up at the sound of her voice so close to him. Neville felt as though time had slowed down as he gaped at the object of his affections. Ever since they had met in Diagon Alley before the school year, Neville found himself thinking often of Y/N. He wasn’t sure what about the girl made him so flustered, but he was sure if he thought about it too long he’d get lightheaded. “Neville? You okay?” Time returned to its normal speed as he took in the girl's slightly concerned face, “Yeah, sorry. It’s not as cold as it looks,” he spoke with a slight nervous chuckle in his voice. The girl smiled and opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Ginny calling her and Neville over. Y/N let out a small chuckle and waited for Neville to step out of the water before they walked over to the group. Y/N sat between Luna and Ginny who began whispering to her in hushed tones.  
Neville sat next to Harry and handed the bespectacled boy the gillyweed he had collected. “Will it be enough?,” Harry asked anxiously. “I’ll have to measure out the right amount based on your weight, but it should be more than enough for an hour!” Harry opened his mouth to thank him, but was cut off by Ginny clearing her throat.  
“Alright boys, the counsel has deliberated and we’ve decided to include you lucky lads in our fun!” The boys’ faces scrunched up in confusion as Ginny began digging through her bag. Their confusion morphed into surprise when Ginny revealed two bottles of firewhiskey to the group. The redhead snickered at the boys’ reactions, “So… are you guys down?” Harry chuckled, “Sure, where’d you get that?” Ginny chuckled as well before answering, “I stole it from the twins’ stash. It’s not like they can tell on me… So Neville, you in?” They all looked over to the apprehensive boy who had been fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater. At the sound of his name Neville had looked up to find everyone already staring back at him. He scanned their faces before he stopped on Y/N’s. She gave him a reassuring smile and before he could stop himself, “Yeah, I’m in.” Everyone whooped and with Neville’s agreement, Ginny cracked the first bottle of firewhiskey, took a deep pull and passed the bottle off to Luna.  
Neville was practically shaking when the bottle was passed to him as he had never drank alcohol before. He took a deep breath and quickly gulped down some of the firewhiskey - the burn was unpleasant but he liked how it seemed to warm him from the inside. They all sat like that for a while; passing the bottle, complaining about teachers and parents, laughing with and at one another.  
As the sun began to set, Y/N had found it harder and harder to keep her eyes off the taller of the two boys. As it turns out, Neville was quite the giggly drunk. In Y/N’s eyes, he looked angelic - face scrunched up in uncontrollable laughter, cheeks glowing deep red from the firewhiskey, the setting sun behind him turned his hair into a halo of golden brown locks. Seeing him so happy and carefree made Y/N’s heart clench in her chest. There was something indescribable about him that drew her in like a moth to a flame. She wanted to bask in all his glow. Y/N got so lost in the sight in front of her that when Neville looked over to her she couldn’t look away, so she smiled at him, hoping he would understand how she felt from her face alone. Neville’s face grew even more red and he returned the smile. However, neither moved to look away, they both wanted to soak in the other’s light, and they did, until Ginny announced they should make their way back to the dorms. As they walked back it was agreed upon that they should skip dinner and go to bed early, seeing as they were all drunk.  
All five entered the Gryffindor common room only to find it empty as everyone was at dinner. Y/N and Neville found themselves lingering in the middle of the room as everyone said their goodnights. Luna and Ginny giggled as they walked up the staircase to the girls’ dorms and Harry swayed lightly as he walked up to his dorm. And just like that, Y/N and Neville found themselves utterly alone in the middle of the common room. Neville broke the deafening silence first, “I had a lot of fun,” Y/N chuckled, “I’m glad! I did too, I really like hanging out with you…” Neville felt his face heating up to match the blush Y/N was sporting. As he opened his mouth to tell her how much he enjoyed her company, the door to the common room was flung open and voices filled the once silent space. Y/N gave him a small smile, “Goodnight, Neville…” he returned the smile before quietly speaking up, “Goodnight, Y/N…” Their eyes lingered a little longer than considered friendly before going to their respective dorms.  
As Neville lay in bed listening to Harry’s light snores he couldn’t help but think of Y/N. A large smile spread over his face as he began to drift into slumber. A smile much like the one on Y/N’s face as she stared up at the ceiling while laying under the covers, thinking of a certain plant-loving boy.


End file.
